Pourquoi ?
by Olympe Maxime
Summary: Draco tente de comprendre les méandres de son esprit. Oneshot. Slash très très soft. POV de Draco.


**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi, tout à JKR ! Je ne fais que lui emprunter un perso le temps de le maltraiter un peu psychologiquement ! loll

**Genre :** Oneshot. Slash (mais rien de descriptif ou d'établit, seulement les pensées d'un personnage.)

**Pairing :** Draco / Harry

**Rating :** G à PG-13 (très soft…) ou K+ à T (je continue à être très sage ! loll)

**Résumé :** Prend place dans le futur, le moment exact importe peu mais après la guerre pour sûr. Draco fait quelques introspections sur lui-même. Le rating est plutôt pour le langage…

**Titre : Pourquoi ?**

Je l'abhorre. Je l'exècre. Je la méprise. Je la hais. Est-ce que j'ai dit que je la détestais ? Jamais je n'aurais cru que je pourrais éprouver autant de ressentiment à l'égard d'un autre que lui… Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle a réussi à me faire sortir de mes gonds. Pire, j'avais des envies d'avada kedavra ! Je n'avais plus ressenti ce désir animal de faire souffrir depuis des années. Il ne lui a fallut qu'un mot ! Un seul et unique mot pour me faire voir rouge ! JE LA MAUDIS !

Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle dise cela ? Cherchait-elle à me tester ? C'était prévu ? Elle voulait observer ma réaction ? Et bien, elle l'a vu ! Je crois que son bureau ne sera plus jamais le même. Du moins, une nouvelle décoration s'impose ! J'ai tout cassé, tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. Tout c'est retrouvé contre les murs, je balançais tout avec indignation, rage et hargne, tout en formulant mes sentiments avec des mots de vocabulaire qui auraient fait rougir le plus coloré des charretiers !

J'ai l'habitude pourtant qu'elle me confronte, qu'elle me pousse à bout mais aujourd'hui, elle a poussé le bouchon trop loin en osant insinuer que moi je puisse être amoureux de… Merlin, je ne veux même pas y penser. Ça me dégoûte, m'horripile, me rend malade ! On devrait lui interdire d'exercer à cette folle déjantée du chapeau pointu ! Elle a dû saisir sa baguette du mauvais côté ce matin ! Écouter à longueur de journée, ses patients tous plus zinzins les uns que les autres aura finalement déteint sur elle ! Je ne vois que ça pour expliquer qu'elle ait seulement osée proposer une telle chose. Aliénée, fêlée, hallucinée, insensée, démente… Où est mon dictionnaire de synonymes que je continue à lui trouver des petits mots d'amour ? Ça me fait un bien fou ! C'est elle qui devrait consulter… Pas moi !

Du calme mon vieux, du calme… Tu dois maîtriser tes émotions. Respire par le nez… Voilà… Snif, snif. Mais non d'un Crup ! Qu'est-ce qui sent si mauvais chez moi ? Est-ce que mon elfe de maison se prélasse ou quoi ? Heille, les oreilles pointues ! Ça pue ici… Fais ton boulot pour l'amour de Merlin, je ne te paie sûrement pas pour ton arrière-train… Alors au travail, nettoie moi ce capharnaüm. Où est passé le bon vieux temps où les elfes de maison n'étaient que des bêtes de sommes à notre solde ? Parfois, je me dis que la communauté magique a trop changée en quelques années. Tout ça à cause de LUI et de ses amis !

Argggg…. Je ne dois plus y penser… Change de sujet Draco, change de sujet où tu vas encore t'emporter. Je ferais mieux d'aller passer ma colère au gym, au moins là je pourrai frapper dans quelque chose de solide, me donner l'illusion que j'ai toujours le contrôle. Je frappe et frappe encore, jusqu'à ce que la peau recouvrant mes jointures se fende et laisse perler quelques gouttes de sang. À bout de souffle je me laisse glisser le long d'un mur froid et m'accorde le droit d'être misérable.

Pas de larme par contre. Il y a des années que je n'ai pas pleuré. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je recommencerai ! Cette situation est certes pénible mais ne mérite pas que je verse des larmes. Pleurer c'est pour les faibles, les sans colonne, les lâches. Je me suis promis un jour, que je ne serais plus jamais vulnérable et pleurer m'expose, bien que je sois seul. J'ai toujours été seul mais là, à ce moment précis, ma solitude me pèse d'autant plus.

Les genoux repliés sur ma poitrine, je dépose mon front en sueur dans l'antre de mes bras et laisse un peu de ma vulnérabilité s'échapper de moi. Après tout, il n'y a personne pour le remarquer !

Ma discussion avec elle me revint en tête. Elle sait s'y prendre la bougre pour me déstabiliser. Au moment même où je sens que j'ai complètement et entièrement repris pied dans mon monde, elle arrive avec ses grands chevaux et piétine tout mon être. Elle s'infiltre dans mon esprit, comprend mieux ses méandres que moi-même et trouve toujours l'endroit parfais où frapper. La petite place à gratter pour découvrir le bobo que l'on croyait caché ou inexistant. En tant normal, j'admirerais la facilité avec laquelle elle sait pointer exactement ce qui ne va pas ou encore sa ténacité à décortiquer tout et même d'avantage si ça fait souffrir le patient. Cependant, pour le moment, je refuse de lui accorder le moindre mérite, car ça reviendrait à avouer qu'elle n'a pas tord ! Et c'est complètement exclu ! C'est impossible qu'elle ait raison. IMPOSSIBLE !

Avec les années, j'en étais venu à la considérer plus comme une amie que comme un thérapeute. Chose extrêmement rare pour moi Draco Malfoy, j'ai laisser une personne, une inconnue, au départ, accès à mon être. Ah, ah ah, je me souviens qu'elle ne l'a pas trouvé drôle au commencement. Je n'étais pas de tout repos et refusais catégoriquement de participer à ses séances. Un Malfoy n'allait pas, ouvertement avouer qu'il avait besoin d'aide, surtout pas psychologiquement ! J'ai cette fierté, cet orgueil, cette arrogance diront certain mais j'en suis fier. C'est ce qui m'a permis de tenir toutes ces années. Sans cela, qui sait ce que je serais devenu. Il m'a fallut être fort et solide et pourtant, elle a su trouver l'unique faille dans mes fondations et l'a exploité jusqu'à ce que je laisse peu à peu mes murs s'effriter, créant d'autres failles qu'elle exploita également.

Elle est forte, parfois, elle me fait peur. J'ai l'impression qu'elle parvint à lire au plus profond de mon âme, alors que je l'ai pourtant fermé magiquement ! Je me suis protégé de tout et de tous. Un Malfoy ne laisse jamais personne avoir autant d'emprise sur lui. C'est ce que j'ai reproché à mon paternel, de s'être laissé endoctriné, d'avoir laisser un autre que lui-même lui dicter sa façon de vivre, ses agissements. Il a laissé Voldemort en faire son pantin, son esclave. Le Mage Noir contrôlait son esprit, le privant de ce qui est le plus important pour un homme, son libre-arbitre.

Bien sûr, elle n'agit pas ainsi avec moi. Non, elle n'est pas une despotique en soif de pouvoir et de contrôle suprême. Elle est une thérapeute, une psycho sorcière. Son but n'est pas de me faire marcher à genoux devant elle, c'est plutôt de m'aider à trouver qui je suis vraiment et prendre la place qui m'appartient dans la société, non pas celle que ma famille ou leur aspirations ont voulues pour moi. N'empêche que parfois, je me demande si Voldemort lui-même était aussi cruel avec ses sbires. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle remue tellement les fondations de mon être que j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire chantier. Elle me répète sans cesse que je suis à la fois, démolisseur, architecte et constructeur… Quel est son rôle à elle alors ? Elle est le tremblement de terre qui secoue tout, la tornade qui ébranle, les intempéries qui s'acharnent…

Je sais bien que c'est pour mon bien justement. Qu'elle n'a personnellement aucun bénéfice à retirer de ma vulnérabilité ou de mes faiblesses. Pourtant, lorsque je souffre, comme maintenant, je me dis qu'elle éprouve un certain plaisir à me torturer l'âme ainsi. Il faut avoir une bonne dose de sadisme pour exercer ce métier ! Une pure et dure Serpentard et n'en point douter. D'un autre côté, c'est sans doute ce qui a fait que je l'ai finalement alloué à me saisir en bout de ligne. Si elle ne me ressemblait pas tant, je ne crois pas que je l'aurais seulement laissé approcher avec une perche des murs de mon esprit.

Je me suis laissé apprivoisé par elle, qui je dois l'avouer, a bien plus de patience que j'en aurai jamais. Je lui ai mené la vie dure, je l'ai même insulté et menacé… Jamais elle n'en semblait le moindrement affectée. Elle s'est contentée pendant les dix premières rencontres de m'observer et de me laisser m'époumoner comme le jeune con que j'étais. Je me croyais intelligent et supérieur à elle. Je n'avais pas besoin de ses services et encore moins que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi, à ma vie. Pourtant, semaine après semaine, je me pointais à son bureau, ressortant toujours et encore la même rengaine. Elle se contentait de s'installer confortablement dans son fauteuil et ne disait mot ! Ce qui me frustrait d'avantage, je déteste être ignoré !

Puis un jour, sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, les rôles ont été inversés l'espace d'une séance. J'étais celui qui était assis en silence et elle racontait des brides de sa vie. J'ai compris que bien plus tard, qu'elle s'était ouverte à moi ce jour-là, non pas pour m'offrir des armes contre elle en m'avouant certaines faiblesses mais plutôt pour me faire prendre conscience que je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir sur cette Terre.

Peu à peu, au fil des rencontres, mon respect pour elle augmenta et j'en vins finalement à lui faire confiance. Jamais elle n'a semblé me juger ou attendre quelque chose de moi. Ce qui était somme toute rafraîchissant, car toute ma vie, on avait attendu quelque chose de moi, ma famille, mes relations, mes condisciples de maison, etc.

Cœur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire qu'ils disent ? Et bien moi je viens de soupirer et je sais ce que je désire… Une bonne douche ! L'eau coule sur mon corps et mon esprit espère en vain qu'elle chassera tous mes problèmes. Ce que l'on peut être naïf parfois. Si un jour, de la simple H2O se révèle être le remède secret aux maux existentiels, je m'achète un océan dès maintenant ! Après usage personnel, je pourrais la revendre et faire fortune…

Je ne me suis jamais vraiment remis d'être obligé de travailler pour vivre. Ce n'est pas moi ça… Et pourtant, une fois renié par ce qui me servait de paternel, la fortune familiale m'a glissée des doigts. Draco Malfoy obligé de se lever le matin et d'aller gagner son pain, ironique non ? Et pourtant, depuis des années maintenant, je m'occupe d'un petit magasin, allée des embrumes. J'ai du talent pour l'obscure, alors pourquoi ne pas s'en servir. Je ne fais pas dans le noir, c'est illégal après tout, mais je peux faire dans le gris et puis, il y a tellement de nuance de gris de nos jours ! Évidement, je dois faire attention, le Ministère m'a à l'œil mais j'en ai rien à faire. Qu'ils me surveillent tous, je ne suis qu'un commerçant tentant de gagner sa croûte.

J'en ai assez de cette existence. Je suis fatigué de devoir me justifier continuellement, le prouver que je suis « un sorcier sage, ayant su ne pas tomber du côté obscure » hou hou hou… Ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver à la fin. Ça me rappelle, qu'un jour je m'en suis plains à ma thérapeute. Ce qu'elle m'avait répondu m'a fait réfléchir et encore aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir de réponse. Elle m'a demandé si je préférais être ignoré ou épié ? Drôle de question ! Elle a toujours eu le don de me poser des questions dans le genre. C'est quoi ? Elle se prend pour Socrate ou Platon ? Embrouillons l'esprit tourmenté d'un pauvre sorcier et lui rajoutant une question stupide. C'est ça qu'ils apprennent les psycho sorciers lors de leurs grandes études ? N'importe quel fêlé pourraient sortir de telles sottises, pas besoin d'un diplôme pour ça.

Hey, l'elfe… Apporte-moi mes pantoufles et un peu de ce whisky de feu que j'ai gagné au poker sorcier la semaine dernière. « L'alcool n'est qu'un suicide temporaire »… Putain qu'elle me gonfle ! C'est encore d'elle cette petite phrase moralisatrice. J'en ai rien à faire… Je vais me saouler la gueule ce soir. Je vais tellement m'imbiber que je cesserai de penser. Ça fera changement un peu. Trop lâche pour réellement en finir avec la vie, j'opte pour une solution temporaire qui n'apporte rien en bout de ligne si ce n'est qu'un mal de bloc et une haleine troll. La chaude liqueur qui glisse le long de ma gorge ne m'apporte aucun soulagement, ce n'est qu'une illusion… Je sais bien, mais ce soir j'ai besoin de me faire des accroires. J'ai besoin de croire qu'il y a une solution facile.

Combien de verres je me suis enfilés ? J'ai perdu le compte. Est-ce important ? N'était-ce pas ce que je voulais ? Visiblement non ! J'ai ce mal de vivre qui est toujours coincé dans ma poitrine et m'oppresse de plus en plus. Plus je tente d'oublier, plus je me souviens. Ironique non ? Mais pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit cela ? POURQUOI ? Pour me torturer, pour m'achever ? Un avada kedavra n'aurait pas été plus efficace. Je la revois, assise dans ce ridicule fauteuil qui lui tient tant à cœur. On aurait pu croire qu'une psycho sorcière aussi réputée qu'elle aurait les moyens de se payer un fauteuil en peau de dragon. Non. Madame est sentimentale et préfère cette vieille chaise qui a connu assurément des jours meilleurs.

Toujours est-il qu'elle était assise, confortablement. Nous avions déjà discuté un bon moment avant qu'elle ne se décide à lâcher sa bombe.

« Nous avons déjà effleuré l'idée que vous étiez jaloux de lui… » bla bla bla !

Mais oui, je suis jaloux de lui. On en a déjà parlé, c'est un sujet classé ! Pourquoi elle revenait avec ça ? Je sais très bien que je suis envieux de lui. Je l'ai toujours été et le serais probablement toujours. Alors pourquoi me casser les oreilles avec quelque chose que je sais déjà ?

« Ne vous êtes vous jamais dit que cette jalousie pouvait cacher un autre sentiment. Quelque chose de plus profond. »

J'ai ri. Je me suis esclaffé fortement. Elle était bonne celle-là ! Je croyais qu'elle venait de perdre la tête. C'est elle qui aurait dû consulter.

« Après tout l'adage est vrai… La ligne est mince entre la haine et l'amour… »

MERDE ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à me dire ça ? Insinuer que moi je puisse camoufler de l'amour sous la jalousie que j'éprouve à son égard. Faut être cinglée pour croire une telle aberration. Et pourtant elle était sérieuse ! J'ai cru que mon cœur s'était arrêté, que je venais d'entrer dans une dimension parallèle, un univers alternatif. N'importe quoi qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle osait déblatérer une telle absurdité !

Elfe ! Elfe ! ELFE ! Par tous les mages, où est passé ce nain aux oreilles pointues ? Heille ! L'elfe ! Apporte-moi une autre bouteille, ce soir, je me noie dans l'alcool. J'ai soif comme le désert qui s'ennuie de la pluie ! Il faut que j'engourdisse mon esprit. J'en ai assez de penser, j'en ai assez de réfléchir à ce qu'elle a insinué. Elle aurait voulu me tuer qu'elle ne s'y serait pas prise autrement. Elle savait la bougre qu'elle me mettrait dans cet état. Tout ça c'est de sa faute. Je lui en veux tellement. Je la déteste.

Pourquoi ? Parce que je crois qu'elle a raison !


End file.
